Esper Sekai
by indrakun
Summary: Kehidupan kakek kakek tampan yang meneggangkan, mungkin? :v
1. Chapter 1

Capter 1

Naruto dan carakter anime lainnya bukan punya indrakun.

Rate : M

Warn : Gj, typo, ancur, abal dll

Terinpirasi dari beberapa fic esper para senpai, dan anime toaru majutsu no index.

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada tahun 2022, sebuah komet besar melesat menuju ke arah bumi, dan hal tersebut menimbulkan kepanikan di seluruh dunia.

Beberapa negara adidaya, mereka yang memiliki kekuatan militer yang tercanggih di antara lainya, memutuskan untuk bekerja sama, memusnahkan komet tersebut sebelum mencapai atmosfir.

Amerika, Rusia, Ingris, dan Jepang, adalah keempat negara adidaya yang memutuskan untuk bekerja sama, memusnahkan komet tersebut sebelum mencapai atmosfir.

Keempat negara sudah menyiapkan masing-masing masing senjata nuklir jarak jauh yang mereka miliki, senjata pembunuh masal yang bahkan tak di ketahui oleh negara lain sebelumnya.

Masing-masing mereka menyingkirkan ego mereka, memutuskan untuk bekerja sama untuk keselamatan seluruh manusia.

Komet dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi melesat menuju bumi, waktu perkiraan adalah dua jam lagi sebelum mencapai atmosfir, seluruh persiapan telah di lakukan, target terkunci, tinggal menunggu jarak yang pas untuk menembakan setiap nuklir pembunuh masal dari empat tempat yang berbeda.

Perkiraan jatuh adalah samudra pasifik, daya hancur mencakup seluruh benua, perkiraan bertahan hidup adalah 0 persen.

Dapat di katakan komet yang saat ini melesat menuju bumi adalah kiamat bagi seluruh umat manusia, tentu jika keempat serangan yang siap di luncurkan keempat negara adidaya itu tidak mempan terhadap komet tersebut.

Seluruh umat manusia, entah timur atau barat, entah berbeda ras atau agama, mereka semua berdoa, meminta pertolongan pada tuhan yang masing-masing mereka percayai, atau sekedar menikmati hidup mereka yang akan segera berakhir.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka 22:22 dan komet sudah terlihat oleh seluruh umat manusia.

Target telah mencapai wilayah penembakan, menghitung mundur untuk tembakan.

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

Seluruh manusia berdoa, memohon pertolongan, saling berpelukan, dan menutup mata mereka.

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Shett**

Tembakan berhasil di lakukan, perkiraan mengenai target 95 persen, perkiraan menghancurkan target 50 persen.

Secara bersamaan, dari empat tempat yang berbeda, dari empat negara yang bebeda, dan dari empat ras yang berbeda, tapi dengan tujuan yang sama, keselamatan untuk seluruh umat manusia.

 **Duarrrr**

 **Blarrrr**

Di malam yang sangat sepi dan dingin, malam yang akan menjadi penentu berakhir atau tidaknya peradaban manusia.

Sebuah ledakan maha dasyat tersaji dengan indah di angkasa, yang dapat di lihat dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Selama beberapa detik, seluruh manusia di dunia berhenti bernafas, menatap penuh harap pada ledakan maha dasyat yang terjadi di langit, kerena berharap adalah satu satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan saat ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan cahaya ledakan di langit malam itu mulai meredup. Seluruh manusia di dunia masih lupa untuk bernafas, dan jantung mereka juga mulai melemah, tapi masih belum ada tanda tanda mereka untuk menyegarkan pernapasan mereka.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, asap dan cahaya hasil ledakan sudah mulai menghilang, dan saat sepenuhnya menghilang, seluruh umat manusia melebarkan mata mereka.

Pada tahun 2022, bulan 02, tangal 22, dan jam 22:22, komet dengan ukuran 1/100 bulan, yang melesat menuju bumi, telah di pastikan, target telah hancur menjadi serpihan yang jauh lebih kecil.

Serpihan komet yang tak lebih dari ukuran sebuah bola, menghujami atmospir bumi, membuat setiap serpihan komet menjadi serpihan debu yang menghujani seluruh dunia.

Hampir di seluruh dunia, debu hasil serpihan komet terbang ke seluruh bagian dunia, menciptakan sebuah proyeksi aurora di seluruh langit dunia.

Seluruh umat manusia, di malam yang indah tersebut, tak peduli dari bangsa, ras, suku dan agama manapun, mereka menangis, menagis dalam kebahagian.

Namun manusia tetaplah mahluk yang tak sempurna, mereka terlalu senang, sampai melupakan debu yang menghujani seluruh sudut dunia, menghirupnya, da entah apa yang akan terjadi karena hal tersebut.

 **~X~**

Sembilan tahun telah berlalu, sejak malam yang hampir memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia.

Dan setelah sembilan tahun setelah malam tersebut, muncul beberapa peristiwa yang tak dapat di jelaskan, atau peristiwa di luar logika.

Beberapa anak anak dengan kisaran umur 9 - 7 tahun di seluruh dunia, entah apa penyebab yang terjadi pada mereka, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang dapat di katakan mustahil.

Beberapa anak anak di seluruh dunia, dengan umur sembilan sampai delapan tahun, secara tiba tiba memiliki kekuatan yang dapat di katakan mustahil, yaitu dapat mengeluarkan api, angin, petir dan elemen lainnya, sesuai kehendak mereka.

Pemerintah dunia di buat tercengang, dengan keadaan di luar akal sehat yang terjadi di seluruh belahan dunia saat ini, dan sebuah penelitianpun di lakukan.

Penelitian yang di lakukan oleh seluruh negara di dunia selama satu tahun ini membuahkan hasil, dan sebuah keputusan telah di ambil.

Penyebab beberapa anak-anak di seluruh dunia, yang secara mengejutkan memilki kemampuan di luar akal sehat, adalah debu-debu hasil ledakan dan gesekan komet dengan atmosfir sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Hasil penelitian di simpulkan, debu-debu sisa komet yang sembilan tahun lalu beterbangan di seluruh dunia, secara tidak langsung terhisap oleh hampir seluruh umat manusia, dan beberapa di antaranya adalah seorang ibu hamil.

Debu komet yang di hisap oleh seorang ibu hamil, secara tidak langsung masuk kedalam DNA janin yang sedang ia kandung, dan membuat kelainan pada diri anak dalam kandungan tersebut.

Kelainan tersebut membuat anak-anak tersebut dapat memiliki kemampuan di luar akal sehat, atau bisa di bilang mereka adalah esper.

Tapi, tidak semua anak yang sedang di kandung pada saat proses pengisapan debu komet menjadi seorang esper, buktinya dari jutaan anak yang lahir sembilan sampai tujuh tahun yang lalu, memiliki kemempuan luar biasa.

Katakan saja sebuah seleksi alam, hanya anak anak yang dapat di katakan sangat beruntung, yang berhasil menjadi seorang esper dan memiliki kemampuan di luar akal sehat.

Hasil penelitian juga berhasil menghasilkan sebuah alat yang dapat membedakan seorang esper atau bukan, dan dari puluhan juta lebih anak yang lahir 7-9 tahun terakhir, hanya berhasil di temukan sekitar 600 ribu anak yang dapat di katakan seorang esper.

Kekuatan luar akal sehat yang di miliki 600 ribu anak, yang di sebut esper tentu sangat menarik minat para pemerintah dunia. Bayangkan kau memiliki pasukan yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah kota seorang diri, itu sangat luar biasa bukan.

600 ribu anak yang telah terdaftar menjadi seorang esper di karan tina, di pisahkan ke empat negara yang berperan penting dalam kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Rusia, Amerika, Ingris, dan jepang, masing-masing 150 ribu esper di karan tina di keempat negara tersebut.

Sebuah pulau dengan Fasilitas super canggih di ciptakan di masing-masing keempat negara, pulau yang akan menjadi tempat pelatihan dan tempat belajar bagi para esper di masing-masing keempat negara.

Tiga tahun, adalah waktu yang di perlukan untuk membuat sebuah pulau, dengan pasilitas super canggih untuk para esper di masing masing keempat negara.

Setiap esper di perlakukan dengan super mewah, dengan kamar yang melebihi sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima, serta kehidupan yang sepenuhnya di fasilitasi oleh negara.

Para esper yang di karan tina hanya memiliki tugas untuk belajar, belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatan esper yang mereka miliki, dan tak ada kewajiban untuk bekerja.

Beberapa puluh tahun setelah di mulainya proyek esper, hampir semua esper memutuskan untuk menikah, sama seperti hal nya manusia pada wajarnya.

Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, hasil dari persilangan antara sesama esper yang menikah, atau esper yang menikah dengan manusia normal, menghasilkan esper lainnya yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama atau gabungan dari keduanya.

Menghasilkan generasi baru untuk para esper, dengan jumlah yang semakin banyak.

Dan sekarang sudah lebih dari 250 tahun sejak peristiwa esper terjadi, perubahan besar pada umat manusia pun sudah sangat jauh berbeda, di karenakan jumlah esper yang sudah melebihi angka 10 juta di seluruh dunia.

Dan satu di antara 10 juta esper yang ada di seluruh dunia saat ini, dia adalah seorang pemuda pirang yang memiliki mata seindah lautan, dan sikap acuh yang sudah kelewat batas.

Dirinya adalah murid baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari sekolah esper yang ada di jepang.

Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali di buatnya pulau para esper ini dulu, pulau khusus esper sektor jepang sudah jauh lebih dari kata berkembang sejak 250 tahun lalu, dengan fasilitas dan wilayah yang juga sudah di percanggih.

Pulau di pisahkan menjadi beberapa daerah, seperti daerah gedung belajar, daerah tempat para murid tinggal, daerah pembelanjaan, darah rekreasi, daerah hiburan, dan terkahir adalah daerah tempat gerbang dongeon.

Gerbang dongeon adalah sebuah warp yang di ciptakan untuk menuju sebuah dongeon, dongeon sebenarnya adalah daerah berkumpulnya para monster yang juga bermunculan setelah insiden 250 tahun yang lalu.

Esper adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan di luar akal sehat, itu terjadi karena debu komet yang tak sengaja terhisap oleh para ibu hamil 250 tahun lalu.

Esper memiliki pariasi dalam hal kekuatan, penelitian yang terus di lanjutkan tentang esper, dengan semua informasi yang di dapatkan, menghasilkan beberapa tambahan.

Para Esper dulu hanya terbatas bagi para anak yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen, seperti api, air, angin, tanah atau batu, es dan petir. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya itu, esper juga ada yang memiliki kekuatan non elemen, yaitu Esper fisik, dan Esper ruang dan waktu.

Esper ruang dan waktu adalah esper yang sangat langka, dan seseorang yang miliki kemampan tersebut bisanya adalah seseorang yang sangat beruntung.

Setiap esper akan belajar sesuai type apa dirinya, dan akan fokus dalam satu hal tersebut.

Tapi berbeda jika kau seorang esper type fisik, kau akan memiliki dua pilihan jika kau adalah type fisik.

Kau bisa melatih tubuhmu dan bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tapi kau juga bisa berlatih menggunakan senjata yang kau sukai.

 **~X~**

Tap.

Tap

Tap

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang di koridor sekolah, ia sedang mencari seseorang yang telah memaksanya untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Tap

Dia berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Ruang kepala sekolah"

Krett

Naruto membuka pintu dengan perlahan, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut tanpa permisi.

"Oh~ Kau sudah datang Naruto-kun?."

Suara sapaan seorang wanita langsung memenuhi indra pendengaran Naruto, saat ia masuki ruangan tersebut.

Dapat di lihat, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai pirang, dan wajah cantik berkisaran umur kepala tiga berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Langsung saja, beri aku satu alasan untuk menuruti permintaanmu itu padaku, untuk aku bersekolah di tempat membosankan ini?."

Naruto menatap bosan pada wanita yang menyandang gelar kepala sekolah di sekolah Esper jepang saat ini itu, padahal sebenarnya ia malas berurusan dengan wanita itu lagi

"Ayolah, apa itu sikapmu pada calon istrimu ini?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi calon istriku?! Bukankah aku sudah menolakmu 100 tahun lalu?!."

"Mo~ Tapi kau tau kan, aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu, buktinya aku masih menunggumu sampai saat ini."

.."Dan seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab, apa kau lupa? Kau adalah yang pertama untukku! Aku menyesal tak mengandung anakmu setelah itu."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mempertimbangkannya nanti, tapi jangan kau bahas hal itu."

.."Tapi kau tak malu, kau malahan terlihat seperti ibuku, kau tau."

"Aku tak peduli, lagipula umurmu bahkan lebih tua setengah abad dariku. Jadi apa salahnya?."

"Ha'i-Ha'i, terserah kau saja, Tsunade."

Srett

.."Dan ini, aku sengaja membuat sarung tangan ini untukmu, tapi jangan salah. Sarung tangan ini terbuat dari kulit dan taring seekor Naga ber-Rank SS, jadi ini sangat cocok denganmu yang juga ber-Rank SS."

Naruto memberikan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam pada Tsunade, sarung tangan yang di buat dari kulit dan taring naga, hewan yang sangat berbahaya dan hampir mustahil di taklukkan.

"Benarkah? Bukankah ini seharusnya sangat mahal? Apa kau yakin ingin memberikannya untukku?"

Tsunade jelas sangat senang, dia mendapat pemberian dari orang yang di sukainya, dan apalagi pemberiannya itu adalah barang yang hampir mustahil di dapatkan.

"Ambil saja, aku sengaja membuatkan satu untukmu, aku bahkan membuat sarung tangan dan pedangku dari kulit dan taring naga ber-Rank SSS."

Naruto menunjukan sarung tangan dan sebuah pedang di pinggangnya, yang di tatap tak percaya oleh Tsunade.

"Be-Benarkah? Kau tak sedang menipuku bukan?, lalu dari mana kau mendapatkannya?."

Tsunade jelas tak percaya, naga adalah monster yang sangat kuat dan susah untuk di temukan, dan jikapun kau menemukannya, kau hampir tak mungkin untuk mengalahkannya, bahkan jika kau memiliki Rank yang sama.

Bicara soal Rank, Esper di bedakan menjadi depalan Rank yang berbeda.

E Rank

D Rank

C Rank

B Rank

A Rank

S Rank

SS Rank

SSS Rank.

Setiap Rank memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda cukup jauh, dan juga sangat sulit untuk naik ke setiap tahapannya.

Cara menaikan Rank dapat di lakukan dengan beberapa cara, seperti latihan, mengalahkan monster di dongeon, atau meminum sebuah cairan khusus bernama Elixir.

Dengan latihan, kalian bisa melakukannya dengan aman dan tanpa memerlukan biaya sepeserpun, tapi dalam metode ini akan sangat lama untuk mengumpulkan XP untuk mencapai tahap Rank selanjutnya.

XP adalah syarat yang di butuhkan untuk mencapai tahap Rank selanjutnya, tergantung jumlah XP yang di butuhkan untuk mencapai setiap tahap Rank.

Kalian juga bisa mendapat XP dengan melawan monster di dogeon, kau juga bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan XP dengan cara ini, tapi resiko keselamatan yang sangat besar adalah gantinya, terkadang nyawa menjadi taruhan untuk memperoleh XP dengan cara ini.

Elixir adalah sebuah cairan khusus yang bisa kau beli dengan harga yang sangat malahal, bahkan harga sebuah botol Elixir kecil dapat mencapai Jutaan yen. Tapi dengan meminum Elixir, kau dapat naik ke tahap Rank selanjutnya dengan mudah, hanya dengan meminum beberapa botol Elixir saja.

Akan tetapi Elixir hanya dapat di gunakan oleh Esper dengan Rank B ke bawah, sedangkan jika kau sudah melebihi tahap Rank B, itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Elixir sendiri berasal dari darah naga yang di campur dengan tanaman dan bahan-bahan khusus, sehingga memperoleh XP tertentu jika kau meminumnya.

Karena Elixir berasal dari darah naga itulah, maka elixir sangat mahal dan susah di dapatkan.

Naga adalah monster ber-Rank minimal S ke atas yang memiliki kehidupan abadi, bukan hanya kehidupan abadinya saja, naga juga memiliki kekuatan serang yang sangat mempuni, dan mustahil di kalahkah oleh seorang yang memiliki Rank yang bahkan setara dengan naga tersebut.

Konon, siapa saja yang berhasil membunuh seekor naga dan bermandikan darahnya, maka seluruh tubuh, kulit, tulang dan giginya, akan sekeras naga itu sendiri. Dan selain itu, XP dari naga itu sendiri seluruhnya akan berpindah pada si pembunuh naga tersebut.

Jadi kau juga bisa menambah tahap Rank dengan sangat cepat, jika kau berhasil membunuh seekor naga.

Tapi entah darimana, selama setengah abad ini, kau bisa membeli Elixir dengan sangat mudah, walau masih terbilang langka tapi Elixir dapat kau beli di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Bukan hanya Elixir, bahkan pakaian dan senjata yang berbahan dasar dari naga, juga sudah mulai di gunakan oleh orang-orang kaya ataupun para Esper yang ber Rank S ke atas di seluruh dunia, mungkin dengan harga yang melebihi kata pantastis, jika kau menginginkan hal tersebut.

Entahalah, mungkin naga mulai melemah dan mencapai akhir kejayaan mereka, atau mungkin ada seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang dapat membunuh mahluk mengerikan yersebut?.

Untuk mencapai tahap Rank S, bakat masihlah belum cukup untuk mencapainya, perlu bakat dan kerja keras yang exstrim untuk mencapai Rank S itu sendiri.

Semakin tinggi Rank yang kau miliki, maka semakin tinggi juga kekuatan yang kau miliki, bahkan jika kau mencapai Rank S, maka umur bukan masalah untukmu, selama kau tak mati di bunuh seseorang tentunya.

Selain kau tak akan terpengaruh oleh umur, penampilan dan keadaan tubuhmu juga akan berhenti berkembang, pada saat kau mencapai tahap Rank S itu sendiri.

Jadi jika kau mencapai tahap Rank S pada umur 18 atau 19 tahun, atau bahkan pada umur tua mu, maka seperti itulah penampilanmu selamanya.

Tapi asal kau tahu saja, perlu bertahun-tahun bahkan puluhan tahun, hanya untuk naik satu tahap Rank saja, tapi dengan bayaran kemampuan yang jauh dari tahap sebelumnya, jika kau naik satu tahap saja.

Kembali ke tempat tokoh utama kita.

"Darimana aku mendapatkanya kau bilang? Kau tak perlu tau, sudah ku bilang anggap saja itu hadiah dariku."

.."Kembali ke topik awal, apa alasanmu menyuruhku bersekolah di tempat ini?"

Naruto sedang malas berdebat dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu itu, apalagi melihat penampilannya yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah berkepala tiga.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah akan ku anggap ini sebagai tanda lamaranmu padaku."

.."Dan aku memiliki alasan untuk memintamu bersekolah di sekolahku ini."

.."Tahun ini adalah tahun yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, banyak murid genius yang mulai bermunculan di seluruh dunia, dan tentunya termasuk di jepang."

.." Dan bukan hanya itu, sistem rangking untuk pertama kalinya di gunakan di seluruh sekolah yang ada, dan pasti kau tau efek dari semua itu bukan?."

.."Tapi selepas dari itu semua, kau bisa memilih apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kau tidak terikat apapun, dan bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Tahun ini memang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, entah mengapa para genius bermunculan cukup banyak, ya walaupun alasan sebenarnya hanyalah ingin melihat calon kekasih nya itu setiap hari.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima tawaranmu, mungkin aku bisa mendapat calon penggantimu."

"Ehh, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi!."

"Kita lihat saja, Hime."

 **~X~**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah, dengan menggunakan sebuah blazer khusus siswa sekolah tanpa pin, yang terlihat sangat keren untuknya.

Sementara di arah berlawanan dengan dirinya, terlihat tiga orang gadis cantik, dengan surai coklat, merah, dan silver, yang berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Semua siswa atau siswi terlihat memberikan jalan pada ketiga gadis tersebut, juga pandangan kagum dan takut yang terpancar di mata semua siswa untuk ketiganya.

Jika kalian melihatnya lebih jelas, ketiga gadis itu hanyalah siswa biasa seperti yang lainnya, namun sebuah pin yang ada di atas saku baju merekalah yang membuat semuanya berbeda, sebuah pin dengan huruf A di dalamnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto dan ketiga gadis itu sudah berhadapan dalam jarak 10 meter, dan terlihat semua siswa sudah memberikan jalan untuk ketiga gadis tersebut, kecuali Naruto.

Naruto masih berjalan dengan santai di koridor tersebut, dan saat mereka berhadapan, kedua belah pihak terlihat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey sampah, bisakah kau minggir dari jalan kami, kau hanya membuat tempat ini terlihat sangat menjijikan kau tau!."

Seorang gadis bersurai merah terlihat menatap sinis Naruto, dia tak habis pikir, masih ada siswa rendahan yang berani menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Apa itu ucapan pertama kalian pada paman yang sudah lama tidak kalian temui, aku sedikit sakit hati disini, kau tau."

Naruto hanya menatap santai ketiganya, tiga orang yang cukup ia kenal.

"Apa kau bilang?! Paman? bahkan umurmu sama dengan kami bertiga, sepertinya kau sudah tidak waras.."

"Aku tak menyangka, dalam ingatanku baru kemarin kalian mengompol saat di pangkuanku, dan sekarang kalian sudah sekasar ini."

.."Aku akan memberitahukan sipat jelek kalian ini pada orang tua kalian."

Srekk

Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah smart phone dari dalam sakunya, memencet beberapa nomor, dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Mosi-mosi."

 _"Mosi-mosi, ini kediaman Uzumaki, ini dengan siapa ya?."_

"Ah ini aku Naruto, apa kabar Mito-chan?"

 _"Oh Naruto-kun, aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?. Ada apa menelpon? tak biasanya"_

"Baguslah kalau kau baik, aku juga baik."

.." Ini, aku hanya ingin kau memberi sedikit hukuman pada Kyubi, kurasa dia suka membolas saat pelajaran sopan santun."

 _"Eh, benarkah? Bagaimana kau tau?."_

"Kebetulan baru saja kita bertemu, dan bukannya menyapa padaku, dia malah mengatakan.

"Hey sampah, bisakah kau minggir dari jalan kami, kau hanya membuat tempat ini terlihat sangat menjijikan kau tau!.". Bukankah itu terdengar kurang sopan?."

 _"Eh, apakah benar dia mengatakan itu? Baiklah aku akan memberikan hukuman berat padanya, dasar anak itu."_

"Baiklah, bagus kalau begitu. Apa kau ingin berbicara padanya? Ini aku berikan pada dia."

Naruto memberikan HP nya pada Kyubi, sementara Kyubi dan kedua temannya, mereka sudah terlihat sangat pucat bahkan sejak pertama mendengar suara ibu Kyubi.

"Ini ambil, ibumu ingin berbicara padamu. Makanya kalau dengan orang yang lebih tua harus hormat."

Naruto menatap datar Kyubi yang sudah sangat ketakutan di depannya, tentu karena dia tau seberapa menyeramkannya, ibunya saat ia marah.

"Ta-Tapi paman, ini bukan salahku, aku sama sekali tak tau jika paman adalah paman Naruto."

"Itu salah kalian, cepat ambil, ibumu sedang menunggu tau."

"Ha'i."

.."Mo-Mosi-mosi oka-sama, aku benar -benar tak tau jika itu adalah paman Naruto, kumohon ampuni aku oka-sama."

 _"Dasar anak kurang ajar, cepat minta maaf pada pamanmu, jika dia tak memaafkanmu, aku akan benar-benar menghukummu."_

Ha'i, terimakasih oka-sama."

 **Tutt tutt**

"Ini Hp nya paman."

Kyubi memberikan kembali Hp Naruto, dengan ekpresi yang terlihat masih sangat ketakutan.

Bletak

Bletak

Bletak

Tiga buah jitakan Naruto berikan dengan penuh cinta pada tiga gadis yang ada di depannya, dan tentu hal itu menjadi bahan tontonan hampir semua murid yang ada.

"Itai.."

Secara serempak ketiganya mengaduh kesakitan, sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang terlihat benjol.

"Dasar anak nakal, beraninya kalian so-soan di depan paman kalian sendiri."

"Maaf paman, kami lupa jika paman tak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

"Oh jadi kalian baru ingat saat ku jitak ya, baiklah, mulai sekarang, aku akan menjitak kepala warna warni kalian itu setiap hari."

"Ehh, tapi.."

 **TBC.**

 **Asalammualikum.**

 **Yo mina, ini adalah remake dari esper war of Galaxsi. Dan indrakun buat dengan judul yang berbeda.**

 **Di sini indrakun buat Naruto menjadi kakek-kakek tampan. hehe**

 **Oke sekian aja..**

 **Wassalam..indrakun.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2

Naruto bukan punya indrakun.

Rate: M

Warn : Gj, Typo, Ancur, Dll

 **Please don't read if you don't like it**

 **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happpy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

 _"Hey sampah, bisakah kau minggir dari jalan kami, kau hanya membuat tempat ini terlihat sangat menjijikan kau tau!."_

 _Seorang gadis bersurai merah terlihat menatap sinis Naruto, dia tak habis pikir, masih ada siswa rendahan yang berani menghalangi jalan mereka._

 _"Apa itu ucapan pertama kalian pada paman yang sudah lama tidak kalian temui, aku sedikit sakit hati disini, kau tau."_

 _Naruto hanya menatap santai ketiganya, tiga orang yang cukup ia kenal._

 _"Apa kau bilang?! Paman? bahkan umurmu sama dengan kami bertiga, sepertinya kau sudah tidak waras.."_

 _"Aku tak menyangka, dalam ingatanku baru kemarin kalian mengompol saat di pangkuanku, dan sekarang kalian sudah sekasar ini."_

 _.."Aku akan memberitahukan sipat jelek kalian ini pada orang tua kalian."_

 _Srekk_

 _Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah smart phone dari dalam sakunya, memencet beberapa nomor, dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang._

 _"Mosi-mosi."_

 _"Mosi-mosi, ini kediaman Uzumaki, ini dengan siapa ya?."_

 _"Ah ini aku Naruto, apa kabar Mito-chan?"_

 _"Oh Naruto-kun, aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?. Ada apa menelpon? tak biasanya"_

 _"Baguslah kalau kau baik, aku juga baik."_

 _.." Ini, aku hanya ingin kau memberi sedikit hukuman pada Kyubi, kurasa dia suka membolas saat pelajaran sopan santun."_

 _"Eh, benarkah? Bagaimana kau tau?."_

 _"Kebetulan baru saja kita bertemu, dan bukannya menyapa padaku, dia malah mengatakan._ ' _Hey sampah, bisakah kau minggir dari jalan kami, kau hanya membuat tempat ini terlihat sangat menjijikan kau tau!."'. Bukankah itu terdengar kurang sopan?."_

 _"Eh, apakah benar dia mengatakan itu? Baiklah aku akan memberikan hukuman berat padanya, dasar anak itu."_

 _"Baiklah, bagus kalau begitu. Apa kau ingin berbicara padanya? Ini aku berikan pada dia."_

 _Naruto memberikan HP nya pada Kyubi, sementara Kyubi dan kedua temannya, mereka sudah terlihat sangat pucat bahkan sejak pertama mendengar suara ibu Kyubi._

 _"Ini ambil, ibumu ingin berbicara padamu. Makanya kalau dengan orang yang lebih tua harus hormat."_

 _Naruto menatap datar Kyubi yang sudah sangat ketakutan di depannya, tentu karena dia tau seberapa menyeramkannya, ibunya saat ia marah._

 _"Ta-Tapi paman, ini bukan salahku, aku sama sekali tak tau jika paman adalah paman Naruto."_

 _"Itu salah kalian, cepat ambil, ibumu sedang menunggu tau."_

 _"Ha'i."_

 _.."Mo-Mosi-mosi oka-sama, aku benar -benar tak tau jika itu adalah paman Naruto, kumohon ampuni aku oka-sama."_

 _"Dasar anak kurang ajar, cepat minta maaf pada pamanmu, jika dia tak memaafkanmu, aku akan benar-benar menghukummu."_

 _Ha'i, terimakasih oka-sama."_

 _Tutt tutt_

 _"Ini Hp nya paman."_

 _Kyubi memberikan kembali Hp Naruto, dengan ekpresi yang terlihat masih sangat ketakutan._

 _Bletak_

 _Bletak_

 _Bletak_

 _Tiga buah jitakan Naruto berikan dengan penuh cinta pada tiga gadis yang ada di depannya, dan tentu hal itu menjadi bahan tontonan hampir semua murid yang ada._

 _"Itai.."_

 _Secara serempak ketiganya mengaduh kesakitan, sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang terlihat benjol._

 _"Dasar anak nakal, beraninya kalian so-soan di depan paman kalian sendiri."_

 _"Maaf paman, kami lupa jika paman tak pernah berubah sejak dulu."_

 _"Oh jadi kalian baru ingat saat ku jitak ya, baiklah, mulai sekarang, aku akan menjitak kepala warna warni kalian itu setiap hari."_

 _"Ehh, tapi.."_

 **~X~**

Konoha Gakuen, sekolah khusus para esper yang sudah ada sejak 250 tahun yang lalu, salah satu tempat berkumpulnya seluruh esper di seluruh dunia.

Seorang esper di bedakan dengan pin Rank yang mereka miliki, dan siapa yang memiliki pin Rank teratas yang berkuasa.

Sistem rangkin telah di lakukan sejak dua tahun yang lalu , dan empat kubu kuat telah terbentuk sejak sistem rangking itu di adakan.

Kubu merah

Kubu putih

Kubu hitam

Kubu biru

Empat kubu yang memegang kendali besar di konoha gakuen, mereka adalah kubu yang terbentuk dari beberapa rangkin kelas atas yang menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Karena empat kubu itulah, sebuah peringkat baru selain Rank di buat secara ilegal.

Peringkat baru itu di sebut "Sistem pringkat Lencana"

Uratan peringkat lencana itu adalah lencana pertama, lencana kedua, lencana ketiga, lencana ke empat, kemudian lencana biasa.

Kelima peringkat itu, di dominasi oleh para pemilik rangking.

Dan sisanya hayalah sampah yang dapat di perlakukan seperti apapun oleh para penguasa.

Kelima lencana tersebut, bisa kau dapatkan dengan berada di dalam rangking, dengan pertarungan resmi sebagai satu satunya cara untuk mendapatkan nilai sebuah rangking.

Hanya rangking 1-10 yang akan mendapat lencana pertama, dan merekalah yang menjadi penguasa sesungguhnya dari empat kubu yang berkuasa.

Jika lencana pertama hanya untuk mereka yang berada di 10 besar rangking, maka lencana kedua bisa di dapatkan oleh mereka yang memiliki rangking 11-50. Di ikuti lencana ketiga, untuk mereka yang memiliki rangking 51-100. Dan lencana ke empat, untuk mereka yang memiliki rangking 101-200.

Mereka adalah para penguasa di sekolah ini, di bagi menjadi empat kubu yang mendominasi di wilayah mereka masih masing.

Konoha gakuen memanglah keseluruh dari pulau yang menjadi salah satu tempat tinggal seluruh esper di dunia ini, tapi setelah 250 tahun berlalu, terjadi beberapa perubahan di Konoha gakuen.

Konoha gakuen, atau sekarang di kenal hanya Konoha, di pisahkan menjadi empat bangunan sekolah yang berbeda dalam satu pulau, dengan satu kepala sekolah.

Keempat bagunan sekolah itu adalah empat bangunan sekolah baru, dengan ketua osis sebagai perwakilan kepala sekolah sebagai pemimpinnya.

Seidoukan

Allekant

Queenvale

Le wolfe

Empat bangunan sekolah yang saat ini berada di Timur, Barat, Selatan, dan Utara bagian daerah konoha.

Setiap tahunnya, perwakilan yang terpilih dari keempat bangunan sekolah ini, akan bertarung di pertarungan bernama festas.

Ini adalah tempat pertarungan para esper, dan merupakan salah satu acara terbesar yang di lihat seluruh dunia.

Pemenang dari pertarungan antar sekolah itu akan mendapat hadiah yang sangat luar biasa, dan berhak menjadi perwakilan konoha di pertarungan Asterisk, pertarungan antara keempat sekolah besar yang ada di dunia.

Asterisk adalah acara besar yang di adakan setiap tahunnya, dan hanya berselang dua bulan setelah Festas selesai di lakukan. Atau bisa di bilang Festas ada untuk menentukan perwakilan setiap sekolah di Asterisk.

 **~X~**

Seidoukan adalah salah satu bagian sekolah dari konoha, dengan tempat di daerah barat konoha, dan di sanalah juga sang kakek tampan kini berada..

Berjalan dengan tiga gadis tercantik dan terpopuler di Seidoukan, Naruto terlihat acuh akan semua pandangan iri dan benci pada dirinya.

"Hey kalian bertiga, tak bisakan kalian hilangkan wajah tersakiti kalian itu? Aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang yang jahat di sini, kalian tau."

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, untuk melihat wajah seperti orang tersakiti dari ketiga gadis di belakangnya.

"Kami memang orang yang tersakiti di sini tau, paman kan baru saja menjitak kepala kami. Itu sangat sakit tau."

Seorang gadis dengan surai silver menyauiti ucapan Naruto, membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, kalian menang, ayo ikut paman. Paman punya hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf paman pada kalian, yah walaupun dari awal aku sengaja membawanya untuk kalian."

Naruto di ikuti ketiga gadis cantik yang memanggilnya paman, mereka terlihat menuju taman sekolah yang terlihat sepi.

Tap

"Baiklah, kalian duduk di kursi itu, dan tutup mata kalian."

"Eh, kenapa kami harus menutup mata kami? jangan-jangan paman ingin melakukan hal bejat pada kami ya? Dasar kakek-kakek mesum!."

Zlebb

Zlebb

Sebuah pedang tak terlihat telah menusuk tepat di ulu hati Naruto. Sudah Kakek-kakek, Bejat pula, dia tepat terkena dua tikaman dalam satu kalimat gadis di depannya.

"Dasar anak-anak sialan, aku sudah bosan melakukan hal seperti itu, jadi jangan seenaknya menuduhku, cepat tutup saja mata kalian!."

"Ha'i ha'i, kami akan menututup mata kami."

Ketiganya menutup mata mereka, ya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, karena mereka masih bisa melihat, pamannya yang mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah lingkaran aneh yang tercipta dari udara kosong.

Srekk

"Kalian boleh membuka mata kalian."

Ketiganya membuka mata mereka, walaupun mereka sebenarnya tak pernah menutupnya sunguhan.

"Ini adalah sarung tangan yang terbuat dari kulit dan taring naga ber rank SS, dan ini aku akan berikan pada kalian."

.."Selain itu, jagalah sarung tangan itu baik-baik, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mengambilnya, karena harga sarung tangan itu, setara dengan membeli 3 pesat jet tempur di luar sana."

.."Dan sarung tangan itu akan sangat berguna untuk kalian, karena jika kalian memakai itu, kalian akan lebih mudah dan lebih epektif dalam menggunakan kekuatan kalian, bahkan dengan menggunakan sarung tangan itu, daya serangan kekuatan kalian dapat meningkat sampai 75 persen."

Naruto memberikan ketiga sarung tangan itu pada ketiga keponakan angkatnya, dan sedikit memberikan penjelasan tentang sarung tangan itu.

"Be-Benarkah ini untuk kami? Paman yakin?."

"Apa aku terlihat bergurau? Uangku tak akan habis walau ku gunakan untuk membeli sebuah negara jika ada yang menjualnya, jadi hanya sebuah sarung tangan bukan masalah buatku."

"Benarkah itu? Ternyata paman sangat kaya ya, tapi kenapa paman masih jomblo?."

Zlebb

Bukan hanya sebuah pedang, kini ratusan pedang tak terlihat yang menancap ke ulu hatinya langsung.

"I-Itu terserah paman lah, untuk apa punya pacar, kalo pacar orang lain selalu ada buat kita?"

Sebuah kacamata dan r*k*k tiba-tiba muncul dan Naruto gunakan entah sejak kapan.

"Eleh, bilang aja kaga laku!."

Ohokk

Dan Naruto sudah tepar dengan mulut yang berbusa.

Abaikan!!..

"Bicara apa kalian ini, sudah pergi sana, paman ingin tidur siang dulu di sini."

"Ha'i Ha'i, Kami pergi dulu paman, dan terimakasih hadiahnya, kami sangat senang."

Ketiganya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey kalian tunggu!."

"Ada apa lagi paman? Tadi katanya suruh pergi?"

"Kalian ini, kalau sama orang tua cium tangan dulu kalau mau pergi."

"Ehh, kami kira apaan."

.."Baiklah, kami pamit paman."

Cup

Cup

Cup

Ketiganya mencium tangan Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang, masa lupa cium tangan saja lupa.. Aduhh.."

.."Ahhh~ Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

Sementara di tempat yang tidak di ketahui, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi dia orangnya? Apa perlu kita habisi?."

 **TBC.**

 **Assalamualaikum,**

 **Halo semunya, ini hanyalah penggalan cerita yang saya bilang..**

 **jadi baca aja apa adanya ya hehe..**

 **Maaf kalo jelek.. hiks hiks**

 **Wassalam..indrakun..**


End file.
